1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weight reducing athletic garments and more particularly pertains to a new weight reducing athletic garment for retaining heat around an abdomen, a lower back, a portion of a pelvic area and a portion of a buttocks of a person to help loose weight in those areas during a workout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of weight reducing athletic garments is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that includes an interior panel positioned adjacent skin of a person to retain heat next to the skin and encourage sweating and weight loss. Additionally, the system should have the interior panel positioned around an abdominal area, a lower back, a portion of a pelvic area and a portion of buttocks to concentrate heat retention in these areas.